The Fragile
by Mireba-chan
Summary: Devenir prof particulier d'une jeune fille à la santé fragile, c'est loin d'être simple. Peut-être que j'ai fait le mauvais choix en acceptant. Dans le fond, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu refuser. Et toi, n'as-tu pas besoin de mon aide? SasuSaku, UA...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : au fond, vous savez bien que je suis Masashi Kishimoto en personne… Quoi ? Transsexuel moi ? :')

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir au choix, y'en a pour tous les goûts ! Voici donc le début d'une nouvelle fic (et là vous me dites tous en chœur " ENCORE ? ") hé oui que voulez-vous j'suis une ouf que rien n'arrête, et surtout pas l'envie d'écrire ! L'inspiration coule toujours à flots dans mes veines, mais faites gaffe x) ma ligne de vie me prévoit un accident fatal dans ma longtemps donc si vous voyez un jour un avis de décès sur mon profil, pas de panique :D

Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette introduction ;))

* * *

_**The Fragile.**_

C'est fou comme un petit détail futile peut modifier le cours des choses. Peut-être pas le cours d'une vie, mais presque. Dans mon cas, ce n'était qu'une simple lettre qui venait chambouler mon quotidien. Une banale lettre en somme. Et qui pourtant m'avait mené à devoir venir ici, à Kyoto. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que le paysage défilait devant mes yeux, inlassablement, et je commençais fortement à me lasser de la vue. Je n'avais qu'une envie, dormir, mais le hic était que je me trouvais dans le train, bondé pour ne rien arranger. Et mes voisins de compartiment étaient plus que bruyantes, voir à qualifier de lourds. Oh pardon, de lourdes plutôt. Oui c'était le mot qui convenait. Lourdes. Et la raison en est simple : se taper depuis plus de trois heures deux lycéennes, dénuées de cervelle vraisemblablement, qui n'arrêtent pas de glousser en te fixant comme si tu étais une des sept merveilles du monde… franchement oui, ça a le don d'être lourd. D'habitude, je préfère rester dans le calme, mais là, je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de monter le son de mon baladeur pour ne plus, ou disons moins, avoir à les entendre. Mais bon, ça n'a pas changé grand-chose puisqu'elles continuent à me mater comme pas permis ! Dans le fond, ça ne me fait plus rien, depuis le temps que j'ai des groupies, je suis plus qu'habitué. N'empêche que c'est chiant. Mais revenons-en à mon problème. Et au pourquoi je dois quitter Tokyo pour la ville de Kyoto.

Je m'en rappelle encore, et en même temps ça ne date que d'hier, je rentrais de l'université, bien gavé après une énième journée de cours. Mes parents n'étaient pas là, mon frère sans doute parti en soirée… bref, personne chez moi. Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans ma chambre, en m'affalant sur mon lit plus précisément que je sentis un petit paquet sous mon dos. La fameuse lettre. J'aurais du ne pas l'ouvrir, c'est bizarre mais j'avais déjà le pressentiment que quelque chose allait se passer. A savoir si c'était bon ou mauvais, je l'ignorais. Et encore aujourd'hui, je l'ignore toujours. Enfin. J'avais reconnu sans peine l'écriture de mon ancien prof de lycée, Hatake Kakashi. Nous étions toujours en contact, et c'était quelqu'un que je respectais, sans doute autant que mon père. Mes yeux avaient parcouru rapidement la feuille, et au fur et à mesure ma mauvaise humeur s'était à la fois et accentuée, et atténuée. Le nom d'une jeune fille, visiblement lycéenne y était mentionné plusieurs fois. Je ne m'étais pas attardé sur ce détail futile à mon sens, du moins au début, vu que je compris par la suite que cette fille était le sujet principal de la lettre de Kakashi. Tenant toujours la lettre, j'étais descendu dans la cuisine pour me prendre une bière, histoire de me faire réellement prendre conscience de ce que mon ancien prof attendait de moi. Donner des cours à la jeune fille en question. Sur le coup, j'ai éclaté de rire, cherchant ou mes yeux avaient déconné. Mais à la réflexion, Kakashi était tout à fait sérieux. Et j'ai vite cessé de rire après cela.

Même là, en route pour Kyoto, je me souviens encore parfaitement de ce que j'ai fait par la suite. J'ai froissé la feuille, pour ensuite la jeter dans la poubelle, avant de remonter dans ma chambre en soupirant. La seule question qui demeurait dans mon esprit était de savoir pourquoi il avait demandé cela à moi ? C'est vrai, je n'étais probablement pas le seul de ses élèves à pouvoir effectuer cette tâche ! Sans compter la charge que cela allait représenter. Ah parce que j'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose. Cette jeune fille ne peut pas aller en cours, pour des problèmes de santé assez graves à ce que j'ai compris. Pour faire court, elle ne va pas au lycée, et c'est quelqu'un qui lui fait cours chez elle. Je trouve ça déplorable. Pour le prof comme pour elle, c'est vrai, elle ne doit pas forcément avoir beaucoup d'amis, ni même de vie sociale. Dans ma chambre, j'avais longtemps fixé le plafond, les bras croisés derrière la tête, chose que je faisais à chaque fois que j'étais agacé ou tourmenté par quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose n'était pas rien justement. Me demander de tout quitter, l'université, mes amis, ma famille, et tout ça juste pour donner des cours à une pauvre fille à la santé fragile. C'était un coup foireux purement parfait, et d'un côté ça ne m'étonnait que peu de la part de Kakashi d'avoir songé à moi. Après avoir soupiré au moins une bonne dizaine de fois, j'étais redescendu en bas, et sans le vouloir réellement j'avais repêché la lettre de la poubelle. Je l'avais relu, une fois, deux fois, si bien qu'à force chaque mot était ancré dans mon esprit. Puis je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, j'ai sorti mon portable de ma poche et j'ai appelé Kakashi.

Voilà. Voilà comment je suis arrivé ici, dans ce train, à me demander ce qu'il m'attend. Au fond, je crois que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je lui devais bien ça, et puis dans le fond, ça n'allait pas être si terrible que ça. J'allais loger chez la dite jeune-fille, et j'avoue que c'était la partie du plan que j'appréhendais le plus. Enfin bon, je n'avais pas le choix. J'allais être rémunéré, je pourrais aller à l'université de Kyodai… il s'était occupé de tout. Et l'idée de partir un peu du domicile familial me plaisait assez, au moins je n'aurais plus à supporter pendant un temps mon crétin de frère, que j'adore bien sûr. Mes parents étaient au courant, et m'avaient encouragé, me demandant d'être conciliant avec ma future élève je dirais. J'avais ri, comme si j'étais ce genre de type. Sans parler du fait que dans ma tête, je m'étais déjà représentée la fille en question, et qu'il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas du tout être mon genre ! Le train ralentissant sa cadence me tira de mes pensées, et je tournais à nouveau le visage vers la vitre, pour apercevoir les alentours de la ville. Bah, Kyoto n'était pas une si petite ville que ça, j'aurais sûrement de quoi faire ici. Kakashi m'avait assuré que je n'aurais pas une tonne de cours à donner, donc tout se présentait bien pour le moment. Me levant, j'adressais un ultime regard noir aux deux lycéennes particulièrement agaçantes, qui baissèrent aussitôt les yeux en rougissant. Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je prenais mon sac de voyage.

La gare était bondée, et il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour la quitter. J'appelais un taxi, puis m'y engouffrais tout en indiquant l'adresse. Plus détendu, je ressortais la lettre de Kakashi de la poche de ma veste, et la fixais en soupirant. Dans quoi je m'embarquais au juste ? J'avais peur de faire une énorme connerie, mais en même temps je m'étais engagé, alors impossible de faire marche arrière. Le taxi se gara, et je lui payais la course avant de le remercier et de sortir du véhicule. Mes prunelles d'encre se posèrent sur la maison que j'avais en face de moi, là où j'allais à présent vivre. Je m'avançais vers la porte, inspirais un grand coup, espérant être présentable malgré mes heures passées dans le train, et frappais à la porte. Le nom de la jeune fille dont j'allais devoir m'occuper me revint subitement en mémoire, et au fond de moi, j'espérais bien m'entendre avec elle. Vu la situation, c'était mieux pour elle comme pour moi. Haruno Sakura. Un nom que je n'avais pas oublié, et il était clair que je n'étais pas prêt d'effacer de ma mémoire…

* * *

Et TADAM :D v'la, j'espère que ce début vous a plu, et qu'il vous donnera TRES envie de suivre cette fiction. Vous me connaissez par coeur, des reviews ne me feront pas de mal... hein ? *yeux de chien battu* :')

Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable soirée, et on se revoit TREEEES prochainement, faites moi confiance ;D

Amicalement, votre dévouée Mireba-chan~


	2. Chapter 2

YOBOSEO ! Comment allez-vous? Moi kencha na, je kenchane bien xD je suis méga à la bourre dans mes devoirs, je suis dans la merdouille, mais tout ça pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes qu'est celui de ... (oui je divague...)

Je carbure à mort ces derniers temps vous trouvez pas? C'est vrai o_o je suis même choquée de mon aptitude à déblater des chapitres aussi vite bordel ! Mais je suppose que c'est pour vous faire plaisir ;) donc voici le chapitre 2 de cette fic, qui je l'espère vous donnera encore envie de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Merci aussi pour vos reviews, ça met du baume au coeur !

**Réponses aux anonymes**:

_**Eva-chocolat**_: _merci beaucoup pour ta review :) j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant. Hum... pas sûre que Sasuke tombe amoureux en premier, on verra bien xD_

**_Chiaki-chan_**: _ton nom me fait penser à Chiaki dans Nodame Cantabile \O/ merci beaucoup :D_

**_Miaa_**: _merci :') bien la voilà la suite x)_

**_Carla_**: _ouiiii :D j'avais envie de le mettre en narrateur pour une fois, écrire en POV Sasuke c'est du bonheur total ! J'espère que tu vas mieux :o encore merci pour ton soutien infaillible ;) bisous _

**_Mama_**: _voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira encore, et ne t'en fais pas xD ce n'est pas parce que Sakura est malade qu'elle se laissera faire ! Encore merci :)_

Voilà pour les reviews anonymes, je gère de la fougère niveau timing !

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

J'attendais devant la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Ah ! Tu dois être Uchiwa Sasuke ! Entre je t'en prie.

Bon, déjà c'était un garçon qui m'avait ouvert. J'entrais dans le hall, la porte se refermant derrière moi sans bruit. Je me tournais alors vers mon interlocuteur, un type aux cheveux roux, avec des yeux marrons inexpressifs, qui me souriait pleinement. Pour ma part, je le regardais froidement, me demandant de quelle manière je devais interpréter ce sourire peu confiant. Qui plus est, il m'avait tutoyé, chose qui ne me dérangeait pas forcément mais disons que je n'étais pas vraiment habitué. Peut-être que c'était comme ça à Kyoto, je ne sais pas. Il passa devant moi en souriant de plus belle, et je le suivis sans rien dire, l'humeur un peu plus massacrante. Je jetais un bref coup d'œil à la maison dans laquelle je me trouvais, à mon sens assez spacieuse mais plutôt simple. En passant devant l'escalier, mon esprit fut attiré vers une musique qui s'élevait à l'étage. Du piano vraisemblablement. Je me demandais brièvement si c'était quelqu'un qui en jouait, puis reportais mon attention vers le type aux cheveux roux, dont je ne connaissais toujours pas l'identité. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés dans le salon qu'il se tourna vers moi pour me faire signe de m'asseoir. Il prit place devant moi, et se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

-Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Hino Sasori, je suis le tuteur de Sakura.

-Son tuteur ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Cette jeune fille n'a pas de parents ?

-Haha, si elle en a, mais comme ils sont à l'étranger c'est moi qui suis chargé de veiller sur elle. Oh et ne lui dis jamais que c'est une jeune fille, elle ne supporte pas ça.

-Elle a quel âge ?

-Dix-sept ans. Elle devrait être en première normalement.

-Je vois, murmurai-je plus à moi-même.

J'avais donc bien compris, c'était bien d'une lycéenne dont j'allais devoir m'occuper. Je n'allais donc pas avoir trop de difficultés à lui faire cours ! Maintenant, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Kakashi avait fait appel à moi, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. D'une, j'étais le seul élève avec qui il était en contact, de deux, mes résultats faisaient de moi quelqu'un de sérieux. Autant dire que oui, c'était vraiment un coup foireux de sa part. Je réprimais un soupir, et tâchais de paraître intéressé par ce qu'il pouvait me dire, bien qu'en réalité je m'en foutais pas mal.

-Et donc, tu as quel âge Sasuke ?

-Hn, dix-neuf, bientôt vingt. Et toi ?

-Vingt-quatre ans. C'est cool que tu sois jeune, tu vas bien t'entendre avec elle comme ça.

-A t'écouter, j'ai l'impression que cette fille n'est pas facile à vivre, lâchai-je d'une voix morne.

-Haha, non Sakura est adorable ! Mais elle a son caractère c'est tout, il suffit juste d'apprendre à la connaître je dirais.

-Tu la connais depuis combien de temps ?

-Hum, des années. Je l'ai un peu vu grandir et devenir une femme on va dire, fit-il en éclatant de rire.

Pour ma part, je n'esquissais aucun sourire, et reportais mon attention vers la musique qui résonnait dans toute la maison. Ça devait forcément être elle qui jouait, si ses parents n'étaient pas là. Mine de rien, il me tardait de la voir. Peut-être que l'image que je m'étais faite n'allait pas du tout correspondre, peut-être même qu'elle était clairement différente. Une part de mon esprit nota que si c'était bien elle qui jouait du piano, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. La voix du dit Sasori me tira de ma rêverie, et je me levais en même temps que lui.

-Viens, je vais te la présenter. Après tout, c'est à toi que je la confie.

-Comment ça la confier ? demandai-je, un peu surpris par sa phrase. Tu es bien son tuteur non ?

-Oui je suis son tuteur, mais je dois m'absenter pendant plusieurs mois à cause de mon boulot. C'est pour cela qu'il a fallu que je trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Sakura, pas uniquement lui faire cours. Hatake Kakashi ne t'a rien dit ?

Je secouais la tête, un long soupir s'échappant de mes lèvres. Voilà. C'était en ça que j'avais du mal à accorder ma confiance à Kakashi sur certains points. Non, il ne m'avait jamais précisé ça dans la lettre ! Bon sang ! Les ennuis commençaient, je le sentais. Moi qui croyais que j'allais juste devoir donner des cours, voilà que j'allais devenir la nounou d'une gamine ! Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était sûrement, une gamine. Vu ce que ce type m'avait dit, j'allais avoir du mal à la gérer. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire sérieux… Oui, Kakashi allait me le payer. Et je ne manquerais pas de le lui faire remarquer lorsque je le verrais. Un sourire gêné se dessina alors sur les lèvres du roux, et il passa sa main dans les cheveux.

-Ah, je suis un peu surpris. J'étais sûr que tu savais que tu allais devoir t'occuper de Sakura.

-Non, pas vraiment, murmurai-je sèchement. Quand tu dis t'occuper, t'entends quoi exactement ?

-Oh t'inquiète, je te demande pas d'être sans arrêt à ses petits soins ! A part lui donner des cours, t'auras pas grand-chose à faire. Juste être présent le soir ou des choses comme ça, rien de bien méchant. On y va ?

J'acquiesçais sans dire un mot, cachant bien malgré moi le profond soulagement que je ressentais. J'avais eu peur pendant un moment, peur d'être obligé d'être sans arrêt derrière elle, à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. Parce que c'était vrai, je ne connaissais pas du tout la nature de sa maladie, ni même jusqu'à qu'elle point cette fille était malade. L'image que je m'en étais faite ne me réjouissait pas forcément, alors oui, qu'il me dise ça me rassurait un peu. C'était même parfait si elle était autonome, ça me permettrait d'avoir une vie sociale au moins. J'allais peut-être pouvoir me concentrer sur mes études finalement. A Tokyo j'avais un peu de mal à force de traîner avec mon frère, mais là, les choses se présentaient mieux. Après tout, c'était pour cela que Kakashi m'avait choisi. A mon tour de ne pas le décevoir. Je suivis Sasori, pour monter les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. L'air qui était joué était incroyablement doux, et je me surpris à aimer ce son. Sans prononcer un mot, il se dirigea vers une pièce au bout d'un couloir, puis frappa doucement. Il était évident que vu la force de son coup, elle ne l'avait pas entendu, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il avait l'air un peu idiot. Déjà, il n'arrêtait pas de se marrer, ce qui je devais l'avouer m'agaçait un peu. Il sourit à nouveau, puis ouvrit la porte doucement. Il me fit signe d'approcher et j'entrais à mon tour dans la pièce, mes prunelles sombres se posant sur la jeune fille qui ne cessait de jouer.

C'est là, que je sentis mon cœur rater un battement. Non pas que j'eus un coup de foudre ou autre connerie de ce genre, non. J'avais seulement l'impression de ne plus pouvoir détacher mon regard de sa personne. Et bordel, j'avais vraiment eu tort de me faire une image d'elle aussi peu… plaisante. Les longs doigts fins frappaient avec délicatesse les touches de l'instrument, et j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle puisse être en mauvaise santé en la voyant jouer avec tant de vigueur. Mon regard s'attarda un moment sur sa silhouette, qui paraissait frêle, mais pas si fragile que ça non plus. Je remarquais rapidement qu'elle portait un uniforme, comme ceux que l'on porte au lycée, mais je décidais de remettre cette question à plus tard, pour diriger mes yeux vers son visage. Oui, je m'étais sérieusement planté. Parce que la jeune fille qui se tenait devant moi était loin d'être laide, les yeux cernés, le visage creusé… bref, l'image que je m'étais faite dans ma tête. Je le répétais, mais je regrettais de m'être fourvoyé de cette manière. Ça m'apprendra à cataloguer les gens comme ça ! Elle paraissait normale, en bonne santé, et rien ne pouvait laisser supposer qu'elle était fragile. Franchement, si Kakashi ne me l'avait pas dit, je n'y aurais pas pensé une seule seconde. Non. Jolie, elle était jolie. Réellement. Et venant de ma part, c'était un effort gigantesque de reconnaître qu'une fille était jolie ! Ses cheveux, d'une couleur rose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, pour s'arrêter à mi-dos. Son visage était pâle, ses lèvres fines, mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. Bon. C'est là que je me dis que c'était peut-être une erreur de venir ici. Non pas que je vais lui sauter dessus juste parce que je la trouve belle, je suis pas du tout ce genre de mec ! Mais disons que ça risque d'être un peu difficile de vivre avec elle. J'aurais presque préféré qu'elle soit un peu moins jolie, ça m'aurait évité des emmerdes. Mais peu importe, je dois me comporter normalement avec elle. Oui, c'est ce que je dois faire. C'est à ce moment-là que Sasori s'avança vers elle, pour lui toucher doucement l'épaule.

-Sakura.

La musique s'arrêta, un sourire presque imperceptible se dessina aussitôt sur ses lèvres, et je la vis tourner la tête lentement vers lui, et accessoirement vers moi. Le faible sourire que j'avais aperçu s'estompa aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu, et je fronçais les sourcils en contemplant le lagon vert qui me regardait étrangement. Non, qui me fixait avec hostilité plutôt. Là, ça contrastait affreusement avec l'image d'une jeune fille douce que je venais à peine de me faire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me regardait ainsi, c'était même plutôt désarmant. Pour une fois qu'une fille ne me regardait pas avec des yeux doux pour me draguer, je n'avais pas à me plaindre mais tout de même ! Je réprimais un soupir, me disant que finalement, oui, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir que de devoir vivre avec elle. Si elle commençait déjà à me regarder de cette manière, j'étais plutôt mal barré pour tenter une cohabitation amicale. Et qu'est-ce que ce serait de lui faire cours putain ! Son regard émeraude se détacha de ma personne, et je la vis se lever lentement pour s'approcher de Sasori.

-Je peux savoir qui c'est ? lâcha-t-elle sèchement, en me lançant un bref regard dédaigneux.

Regard qui me fit froncer les sourcils, décidément je n'aimais pas vraiment la manière dont cette fille me regardait. J'étais son sempai qui plus est, et le ton de sa voix confirmait l'image d'une gamine capricieuse qui occupait mon esprit. J'allais m'amuser !

-C'est euh… ton nouveau prof. C'est lui qui va te donner des cours à présent.

-Je vois… murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Ah et aussi il va euh… comment dire… habiter ici. Il me remplace si tu veux.

Un froncement de sourcils marqua son visage, et elle releva brusquement la tête, tout en me pointant du voix.

-Tu veux dire qu'il va devenir mon tuteur ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Sakura… Je t'ai dit que je devais partir, répondit Sasori en lui prenant l'épaule.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que quelqu'un venait te remplacer ! Tu m'as juste dit qu'un type débarquait pour me donner des cours, c'est tout ! Tu… tu ne m'as même pas dit qu'il allait venir vivre à la maison bordel !

-Sakura calme-toi…

-Non je ne me calmerais pas, cria-t-elle de plus belle en se dégageant. Tu peux lui dire qu'il peut repartir, il est hors de question que je vive avec lui !

-Tu sais… commençai-je en m'avançant doucement, m'attirant à nouveau son regard noir. Ça ne m'emballe pas plus que toi de devoir être là mais…

-Parfait, s'exclama-t-elle, me coupant brusquement la parole. Tu vois ? Lui non plus il n'en a pas envie !

-Sakura s'il te plaît essaye de comprendre, commença Sasori, l'air un peu dépité. Je ne peux pas te laisser vivre seule, c'est impossible ! Et Sasuke est quelqu'un qui m'a l'air responsable, alors je n'ai aucune inquiétude.

Un froncement de sourcils se dessina à nouveau sur son visage, et je la vis se mordre la lèvre avant de baisser les yeux. Mon regard s'attarda un bref moment sur son poing serré, et un instant je me demandais lequel de nous deux elle voulait le plus frapper, lui ou moi ? Moi sans équivoque. Franchement, ça commençait plutôt mal. Je me voyais mal lui demander de me rendre un devoir plus tard, si c'était pour subir son regard furieux à chaque fois, ce n'était même pas la peine de commencer quelque chose. J'allais parler lorsque Sasori se tourna vers moi, me stoppant dans mes réflexions par la même occasion.

-Bon, voilà qui est fait. Je vais pouvoir vous laisser faire plus connaissance.

-Parce que tu pars maintenant ? demandai-je en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Malheureusement oui, je n'ai pas le choix. De toute manière les parents de Sakura savent que tu es là, alors il n'y a aucun problème, je peux partir la conscience tranquille.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment sa dernière phrase, mais me gardais bien de le lui dire. Il passa devant moi, et je l'entendis marcher dans le couloir pour descendre les marches. Puis je reportais mon attention sur Sakura, mais elle ne me laissa guère le temps de faire quoique ce soit, vu qu'elle se glissa sans un bruit hors de la pièce. Franchement, j'étais très mal barré. Je me répétais oui, mais je commençais un peu à désespérer là. Dans un soupir, je sortais à mon tour de la pièce pour les rejoindre tous les deux dans le hall. Il n'y avait aucune valise à côté de lui, sans doute avait-il déjà tout préparé. A croire qu'il attendait que j'arrive pour se casser le plus vite possible ! A peine croyable, mais on aurait dit que c'était un peu ça. Enfin bon. Je le vis revêtir une veste, avant de se tourner vers Sakura dans un faible sourire. Je tournais alors la tête pour sonder le visage de cette dernière, fermé. Je pouvais lire la peine mal contenue distinctement sur son visage, et je me demandais furtivement ce qu'elle pouvait penser en ce moment, hormis me détester. Etait-elle en colère contre lui également, lui en voulait-elle de la laisser ? Sincèrement, on disait tout le temps que j'étais doué pour cacher mes émotions, mais je devais avouer qu'elle n'était pas mal dans son genre elle aussi. Aucune émotion ne se dégageait de son regard vif, et je parvins à lire une once de remord dans le regard du roux. Quand même, il éprouvait un peu de culpabilité ! J'avais peur qu'il soit pressé de se tirer, mais peut-être que finalement il était attaché à elle à sa manière. Sous mon regard songeur, je le vis lui relever doucement le menton avec sa main, pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien pour moi et tout ira bien pour toi, j'en suis convaincu.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement secouée de tremblements presque imperceptibles.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix Sakura, tu le sais. Ecoute, quelques mois ça passe vite. Je t'écrirais, et je t'appellerais, je te le promets. Et dès que je le peux, je viendrais te voir à Kyoto. D'accord ? ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Je crus alors qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais ce fut plutôt de la résignation que je lus dans ses émeraudes.

-D'accord, murmura-t-elle lentement, tout en baissant la tête.

Il la saisit alors dans ses bras, et je détournais la tête, peu intéressé par le tableau dramatique qui se jouait devant moi. A mon sens, je trouvais cela pathétique, mais je n'étais pas une fille, et de toute manière je n'étais pas adepte des démonstrations affectives de ce genre.

-Sasuke ? Viens je vais te montrer deux ou trois trucs avant de partir.

A l'entente de mon prénom, je me tournais vers Sasori et m'avançais lentement pour le suivre dans le salon. Intrigué, je le vis se pencher vers moi l'air soudain sérieux, ce qui me fit froncer un peu plus les sourcils.

-Hn, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmurai-je à voix basse.

-Il y a juste deux petites choses que je veux mettre au clair avec toi avant de partir, et qui concernent Sakura.

-A propos… de sa maladie ?

-Non, lâcha-t-il en soupirant. Ça, elle t'en parlera uniquement si elle le souhaite, je n'ai pas à la forcer.

-Alors quoi ?

-Je voulais juste revoir avec toi la relation que vous allez avoir ensemble. Juste élève et prof, compris ?

-Tu me prends pour quoi ? répondis-je, un peu blasé. Je suis pas le genre de mec à me taper des filles sans arrêt, c'est même loin d'être ma priorité.

-Tant mieux alors.

-Mais pourquoi… tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que je sais comment est Sakura, voilà pourquoi. Et je sais qu'il est facile de tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle, voilà tout.

C'est là que je compris une chose, non plusieurs en fait. D'une, ce type n'était pas très réglo. Il venait clairement de me dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, ou qu'il en avait déjà eu du moins. De deux, il m'avait… mis en garde ? Ouais, c'était un peu ça. En gros, si je m'approchais un peu trop d'elle, il me tomberait dessus. C'était tout simplement ridicule !

-Si tu l'aimes, pourquoi tu te casses alors ?

-Hein ? Non, je suis pas amoureux d'elle, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je t'avouerais que j'ai failli à un moment, mais c'est normal aussi, je la connais depuis longtemps. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je tenais à clarifier la situation avec toi, c'est tout.

-Hn, t'as pas à t'en faire, elle est pas du tout mon genre.

-C'est une bonne chose alors ! s'exclama-t-il en éclatant de rire. Parce que toi, crois-moi, t'es largement susceptible de lui plaire. Mais même si c'était le cas, elle te le dirait jamais, elle a trop de fierté pour ça. Bon, je vais vraiment y aller maintenant.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le salon, et je le suivis, un peu dérouté par ce qu'il venait de me sortir. Décidément, il était pas net. Voilà qu'il me balançait que j'étais le genre de Sakura, alors que quelques secondes avant il me menaçait de ne serait-ce qu'avoir des vues sur elle ! Dans le genre lunatique… La porte était déjà ouverte, elle, se tenant dans l'embrasure. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas écouté notre conversation dans un sens, ça n'aurait pas arrangé mes affaires. Nous la rejoignîmes, et je serrais la main de Sasori, qui me souhaita bonne chance, avant de se pencher vers Sakura pour déposer un bref baiser sur sa joue. Puis il se dirigea vers sa voiture, s'y engouffra, et démarra, non sans un bref coup d'œil dans notre direction. Je regardais la voiture s'éloigner peu à peu dans la rue, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir la voir. Au fond de moi, je savais que ça lui coûtait de partir, même s'il ne l'avait pas forcément montré. Je ne connaissais pas leur relation non plus, je ne pouvais donc pas savoir jusqu'à quel point ils étaient proches. Soudainement, je vis une goutte s'écraser par terre et je relevai la tête, scrutant le ciel pourtant dégagé. C'est là que je sentis Sakura me frôler doucement pour rentrer à l'intérieur, et je fis de même, refermant la porte sans faire de bruit. Elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot en voyant Sasori partir, et ça m'étonnait, vu la manière dont elle avait protesté tout à l'heure. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers sous mon regard, et c'est à ce moment là que je la vis s'arrêter.

-Sasuke c'est ça ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, étonné qu'elle me parle. Peut-être que finalement…

-Hn, Uchiwa Sasuke, répondis-je doucement.

Puis, elle tourna lentement son visage pour me faire face, et je me sentis un peu désabusé devant son regard.

-Enchantée. Haruno Sakura. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre si tu veux.

Sur ces paroles, elle commença à monter les marches, et je la suivis sans ajouter le moindre mot, tout en contemplant son dos d'un regard vague. Mon esprit était uniquement concentré sur la tristesse que je venais de lire sur son visage. Oui, de la tristesse. Bizarrement, je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était pas de la pluie qui était tombée tout à l'heure. Ce n'était rien d'autre que ses larmes.

* * *

_**Hanahi**_, si tu me sors que tu pleures et que t'as sorti les mouchoirs, i kill you T_T

Et voilà la suite ! Surprises, déçues, enthousiastes? Dites moi tout ce que vous en pensez :) personnellement j'aime le caractère de Sasuke, et je pense que ça risque de donner avec Sakura, surtout si elle se rebelle...

En continuant de vous faire rêver, amicalement vôtre, Mireba-chan~


End file.
